mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Adventures of Speed Racer
The New Adventures of Speed Racer ''is a animated reworking of the classic Japanese anime. The 13 episode series aired in 1993 and was created by Fred Wolf Films, of TMNT fame. The basic elements of Speed Racer maintained the same; Speed Racer competed in races around the world with his team lead by his father Pops and Racer X, his brother, competed in the races as well. The stories moved the characters beyond the race tracks, often involving events in the outside world that Speed would have to handle. 'Escape from the Past (Episode 9)''' Speed heads to a secret location on the invation of Racer X; the time travel technology that appeared in the previous episode is being tested but the central figure in the work, Dr. Ernest Brainbiter, has gone missing. The test of the time travel technology goes wrong; it overloads and explodes, sending Speed and Racer X into the past with the Mach 5. The rest of the team are at a rocket launch center, working on equipment to go on the next rocket. Speed and Racer X dodge various dinosaurs and find a pen left behind Dr. Brainbiter. The dinosaurs that they encounter don't attack them, which leaves them with questions. Speed gets captured by a dinosaur and brought to Dr. Brainbiter's lab in a cave. Brainbiter reveals he finished his time travel device and went into the past and completed a neuro-transmitter helmet which allows him to control the dinosaurs via a device placed of the dinosaurs' necks. Brainbiter uses Racer X as leverage (by having a tyrannosaurus attack him) to get Speed gather synaptum, a mineral that existed in the pre-historic era, to power his mentor device; the mentor device will allow Brainbiter to control people without the use of a device. Speed gets the synaptum as Racer X arrives at the cave; Brainbiter puts the synaptum in the mentor and uses it on Racer X, ordering him to destroy Speed. While Speed fights with Racer X, Brainbiter escape to the present day on a dinosaur through his portable time machine. Speed manages to get free from Racer X and then takes Racer X down with a flying tackle; Racer X comes out of mind control as the two land in water. They then get the Mach 5 and drive through the closing time portal back to the present. Dr. Brainbiter uses his dinosaur as a distraction that Racer X must stop; Brainbiter heads to the rocket launch site and uses his mentor to bring the staff and Team Speed Racer under his control. He affixes the mentor to the rocket to launch it so as to control the entire population. Speed arrives to try and stop Brainbiter by removing his neuro-transmitter helmet but misses and ends up get hit with Brainbiter's control and is compelled to do nothing to stop him. Chim Chim comes into the room and spills water on Speed, breaking the control and allowing Speed to blow up the rocket and remove Brainbiter's helmet. Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h02m13s895.png|Dr. Brainbiter uses the mentor to control Racer X Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h02m26s572.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h02m34s097.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h02m42s363.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h02m48s522.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h02m55s604.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h03m07s927.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h03m14s473.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h03m19s717.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h03m25s277.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h03m44s121.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h04m00s923.png|Brainbiter orders Racer X to destroy Speed Racer Vlcsnap-2016-04-15-22h42m05s335.png|"I must destroy Speed Racer!" Vlcsnap-2016-04-15-22h43m48s292.png|Speed Racer fakes Racer X out shouting "Look out behind you!" Vlcsnap-2017-05-09-19h54m50s541.png|Racer X chases after Speed still trying to destroy him Vlcsnap-2017-05-09-19h54m59s028.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-09-19h55m19s715.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-09-19h56m28s773.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-20h40m15s820.png|Racer X catches up to Speed Racer Vlcsnap-2017-05-09-19h58m13s278.png|"I must destroy Speed Racer!" Vlcsnap-2017-05-09-19h58m20s759.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-09-19h58m26s775.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-09-19h58m31s465.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-09-19h58m48s345.png|Racer X is shocked as Speed charges at him to take him down Vlcsnap-2017-05-09-19h58m54s391.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h06m50s816.png|Brainbiter uses the mentor on a staff scientist to stop him from interfering Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h07m01s960.png|"I must not interfere!" Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h07m33s041.png|Brainbiter uses the mentor of the launch staff to bring them under his control Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h07m39s331.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h07m45s417.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h07m51s910.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h08m02s770.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h08m11s424.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h08m47s908.png|Brainbiter uses the mentor on Team Speed Racer to make them not interfere Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h09m14s174.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h09m24s955.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h10m02s566.png|Brainbiter uses the neurotransmitter helmet to stop Speed from interfering with his plan Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h10m08s493.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h10m14s477.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h10m19s703.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h10m37s627.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-20-23h10m52s541.png|Speed tries and fails to break Brainbiter's mind control Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Hypnotized Adult